


[ABANDONED] Circus Baby and Afton's daughter

by file0072



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Other, the animatronics aside from baby are only briefly mentioned for 0.2 seconds, william aftons a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/file0072/pseuds/file0072
Summary: mhgfhfghfm a fnaf story that has been sitting in my folders for 80 years





	[ABANDONED] Circus Baby and Afton's daughter

The young girl crawled out of the vent and into the Circus Gallery's control room, and soon after, heard her father crawling into the vent. He got out and groaned, "Ah, i think i'm getting too old for this." The girl giggled.  
Her father tussled her hair and then walked over to the giant control module. The young girl has seen this many times before, when her father takes her in here sometimes.

Her father, William Afton, was a brilliant man, in her eyes.  
He has made four animatronics, Ballora the Ballerina, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and of course, the star of the show, Circus Baby, who was modeled after his daughter, Isabella Afton. He has also made the Bidybabs, who work alongside with Circus Baby, and the Minireena's, who work alongside with Ballora.  
William has made several other things, like small robots or decorations, like the weird little man in a suit who was always sitting on the control module.  
William stared at the control module for a second or two, like he was making sense of it, and then quickly did a series of actions that Isabella couldn't wrap her head around. The control module looked very confusing, with gizmo's and gadgets everywhere.  
The stage lights on Circus Baby's stage lit up, reds and pinks shining on her body, glints of bright gold glitter complimenting her shiny look.  
Isabella looked on in amazment, and then turned to her father. "Daddy," Isabella said, "Why won't you let me play with her?" William didn't take his eyes off the stage.  
"Because..." William sighed and put his hand on his face, and finally looked over to Isabella. "You'll see Baby one day, sweetheart." He gave her a faint smile. "When will that day come, Daddy?"  
She pouted. William shot her a glare and then looked back up at Circus Baby. Isabella looked up too.  
Several children had circled around Circus Baby's stage, looking up at her in amusement and wonder. Circus Baby stared back with bright, glowing blue eyes. She waved at the children, and some of the children waved back.  
Circus Baby began to dance and sing, the children cheering her on.  
Isabella bounced a little bit, mouthing along to the song.

"Alright," William began, "We have to go. I have tons of work to do." "Aw, daddy, can i please stay here and watch her dance? Pretty please?" Isabella begged.  
"No, i'm not leaving you in here alone." "Michael can stay in here with me. We can both watch her dance and sing!" William sighed. "No. And that's final. Now come on, i have to work." Isabella sighed, then climbed in through the vent. When she got to the other side, she waited a moment for her father to come through.  
William groaned, and stretched a bit. He then looked at Ballora's stage. The stage lights were off. Then he looked over to Funtime Foxy's stage. The stage lights were on, and Foxy was dancing on their stage, but nobody was around to watch.   
"Seems like everything is in order." William said. "Now let's go find your brother."

"Michael." Michael nearly jumped. He turned around, and it was his father, holding his younger sisters hand. "Um, yes, father?" Michael questioned. "I need you to take care of Isabella for me." "Of course, father." Michael then grabbed Isabellas hand and pulled her towards him. "Perfect. Now, i'll be off. Isabella, listen to your brother." Then William left.  
Isabella looked up at Michael. "What are you doing in here?" Isabella questioned. "Uh, just checking to make sure Funtime Freddy is doing okay." He pointed to the large, purple and white bear in the corner stage. "Oh." There was a moment of silence.  
"Michael?" Michael looked down at her. "Yes?" "Can we go see Baby?"  
Michael scratched his head. "Uh... I don't think father would like that." "Oh. Hm."

Like a flash of light, Isabella ran out the door and into Ballora's gallery.   
"HEY! ISABELLA!" Michael yelled, chasing after her.  
Isabella quickly crawled inside the vent, then popped out the other end. She then ran into Circus Baby's gallery.  
Michael crawled out of the vent, only to be met with his father standing in front of him.  
"What the hell are you doing? Where's Isabella?" William questioned. Michael anxiously looked down, away from his fathers gaze. "Uh, I-I, um," Michael stuttered, desperately looking for an excuse. "Uh, m-me and Isabella are p-playing hide and seek. I'm trying to- I'm trying to find her." Michael looked up at his father for a split second, then looked back down again.  
"Hm. Alright. I'm glad you two are having fun." Then William lightly shoved Michael away from the vent, and went into Ballora's gallery.

Michael nervously clutched his hands together. "I need to find Isabella before Father finds out." He said, under his breath. 'Now where could she be. She wanted to go see Baby, so i should check there first.' He thought, and went into the control panel of Baby's stage.

**Author's Note:**

> thats all folks thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
